Detras de la puerta
by vmi5
Summary: Sakura es una chica algo timida y solitaria, la curiosidad mató al gato pero ¿que hay detrás de esa puerta?
1. Chapter 1

**Detras de la puerta**

by: vmi5

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen son de las grandiosas chicas de CLAMP la historia es completamente mia y salidita de mi horno OK ya lo dije.

Summary: Sakura una chica algo anormal y solitaria la curiosidad mató al gato pero que hay detrás de esa puerta?

* * *

><p>El día estaba nublado, aunque para muchas personas este tipo de clima es triste para mí no pues son mis favoritos<p>

hoy me levante temprano algo bastante inusual en Sakura Kinomoto de 17 años todos a esta edad nos encanta dormir no? Al menos eso creo yo, me puse unos vaqueros de mezclilla una blusa de color morado con el estampado de una mariposa negra y me coloque el suéter de color negro, me puse mis accesorios me calcé mis tenis, es un buen día para salir a tomar algo de aire o a dar una vuelta.

Baje a la cocina, antes de entrar salude la fotografia de mi madre ella murio cuando yo tenia 5 no la conoci mucho solo tengo a mi hermano touya y a mi papa se podria decir que los tengo pero solo entre comillas ya que vivo solo la mayor parte del tiempo, ademas de que vivo cerca de las orillas de la ciudad en donde no hay mucha gente y las casas son lejanas unas de otras asi que no hay muchas personas alrededor.

Mi hermano se fue a E.U.A y papa es profesor en la universidad de tokio y lo mandan muy seguido por temporadas indefinidas a excavaciones en el extranjero por lo tanto en resultado es yo sola en un pueblito llamado Tomoeda que queda algo lejos de la ciudad solo con la compañia de mi perrito kero y mi prima tomoyo que es tambien mi mejor amiga vaya compañia para una adolecente pero no niego que son mi adoracion esos dos.

Tal vez se pregunten como soy o algo asi pues les contare, fisicamente tengo el cabello de color castaño claro mis ojos son de color verde, mi piel es blanca pero no llega a verse tan palida tengo un buen cuerpo y supongo que debo por lo menos ser linda ya que tomoyo siempre me lo esta diciendo y creo que tal vez no miente ya que varias chicos se me an declarado pero soy realmente timida con respecto a eso.

Mi estilo es bastante dulce pero mi personalidad tiene un toque oscuro y Tomoyo piensa que debería ser más sociable, claro ella no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Bueno Tomoyo algunas veces me diseña y confecciona ropa yo solo me encargo de los accesorios no niego que la verdad me gusta mucho el estilo de la ropa que hace Tomoyo me hace sentirme bien al final de cuentas soy mujer no? también tengo vanidad.

la verdad es que soy muy solitaria y aunque varias personas se me acercan nunca me siento agusto con nadie mas que tomoyo y chiharu mi otra amiga de la infancia solo ellas pudieron penetrar la barrera que yo misma me he construido, me gustaria encontrar a una persona que no solo se fije en mi fisico u otra cosa si no que vea atravez de mi alma y que comparta conmigo su mundo, quiero alguien que me saque de esta soledad en la que vivo o me aleje de la compañia ala que estoy tentada en acercame.

Camine un rato sin rumbo fijo tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percate por donde caminaba es bastante placentero el hecho de que las casas sean lejanas ya que hay muchos arboles, plantas, flores. No note el momento en el que penetre en un camino desconocido para mi no llegaba mucha luz como dije el dia estaba nublado pero eso ocasiono que el lugar tuviera una vista bonita pero misteriosa lo que me cautivo a seguir andando sin preocupaciones hasta que vi algo que me sorprendió

en medio del bosque una enorme mansion que parecia muy vieja y algo descuidada aunque parecia estar abandonada es raro ya que jamas vi esta casa en particular.

Siento que algo me atrae de ese lugar debería ir a ver ? No es que tenga miedo en relidad supere mi miedo a varias cosas ya que al estar sola en casa no era bueno que casi me diera un infarto por cada ruido en casa pero la culpa la tenia touya ya que de pequeña me metio en la cabeza cosas de fantasmas y de miedo solo para molestarme, pero bueno me encamine hacia la casa

no creo que haya ningun problema al fin y al cabo esta abandonada no?

Así que entre en ella y al caminar mas la veia un poco confusa más de lo que parecía, dentro era sumamente grande e imponente empece a curiosear un poco tal vez puede que encuentre algo interesante no ? Me dije a mí misma

entonces de nuevo sentí eso que me incitaba a adentrarme más a la casa y cada vez se volvía un poco más fuerte y desesperante no sé que es simplemente me llama.

lo mejor sera salir de aquí me dije

decidí regresar mis pasos eran rapidos y silenciosos pero ala vez que seguía caminado no lograba llegar a la salida solo sentía retroceder más a cada paso mi desesperación comenzó a hacerse notable me dio miedo así me sentía cuando tenia miedo, cuando pude localizar la puerta por la que había entrado pare a respirar un poco, además de la sensación que invadía mi cuerpo de seguir en la casa y de encontrar algo que no se que es

Estoy totalmente sola en medio de la oscuridad, en un lugar desconocido y espeluznante al mirar atras puedo distinguir algo, a unos cuantos metros de mi se encuentra una puerta tengo una curiosidad que se hace mas fuerte y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que la abra, necesito un poco de accion en mi monotona vida! así que puse mi mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta no necesito de mis ojos para darme cuenta de que la puerta ya a sido abierta antes y no hace mucho ya que esta no tiene nada de polvo a pesar de que la casa se ve a leguas que esta abandonada.

Solo debo entrar calmar mi curiosidad y salir de aquí así que lo hare

ahora siento ansiedad no sé que o quien pueda estar detrás de la puerta...

* * *

><p><span>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<span>

Hola primero que nada quiero precentarme soy vmi5 bueno esta historia que comenze hace ya algun tiempo y deje con solo dos capitulos va a continuar, despues de pensarlo mucho pues creo que es tiempo de corregirla y continuarla en primera hice algunos cambios sobre lugares y situaciones que hace tiempo cuando comenze me gustaron y ahora me parecen ridiculas pero bueno intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda.

me agradaria que si tienen alguna opinión de la manera en que escribo o el progreso de la historia me lo hagan saber ^-^ porfavor! dejen reviews me gustaria saber que a alguien le a interesado leer mi historia y me de ánimos

siento mucho que este capitulo este bastante corto pero recuerden que apenas es el principio pronto tendran mas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detras de la puerta**

by:vmi5

**disclaimer:** los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son de las grandiosas chicas de CLAMP la historia es mía

-dialogos-

* * *

><p>Estoy totalmente sola en medio de la oscuridad, en un lugar desconocido y espeluznante al mirar atrás puedo distinguir algo, a unos cuantos metros de mí se encuentra una puerta tengo una curiosidad que se hace más fuerte y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que la abra, necesito un poco de acción en mi monótona vida!<p>

Así que puse mi mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta no necesito de mis ojos para darme cuenta de que la puerta ya a sido abierta antes y no hace mucho ya que esta no tiene nada de polvo a pesar de que la casa se ve a leguas que esta abandonada.

Ahora siento ansiedad no sé que o quien pueda estar detrás de la puerta...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos:<strong>

Gire la perilla lo mas lento que pude tratando de no hacer ruido algo que me fue imposible ya que al empujarla esta hizo un horrible chirrido de bisagras típico de cuando se abre algo muy viejo, el olor a humedad de la habitación golpeo mi cuerpo haciendome casi sentir que quería salir de la casa algo un poco tonto aunque creo que me estaba poniendo algo paranoica.

Igual, es verdad que el miedo y el sentimiento de peligro me había invadido pero ya no podía hacer nada mas ya lo había hecho solo me queda ver que es lo que hay dentro de esa habitacion que a mi parecer esconde algunos secretos, fui asomando de a poco la cabeza pero no lograba ver casi nada estaba demasiado oscuro, sobre las ventanas se asentaron las capas de polvo una a una hasta que no entro mas luz por ellas es interesante pensé así que comencé a entrar, a cada paso podía oír el ruido que hacían las tablas del piso que crujían quejandose.

no puse demasiada atención, camine un poco mas hasta que me tope con algo que parecía ser un mueble que se encontraba descubierto, la sabana blanca que parecía averlo cubierto alguna vez, estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la mesita que permanecida a lado del sillon, que tenia un color rojizo con bordes de madera fina , podía asegurar que era viejo pero no estaba recientemente limpiadoa pesar de la oscuridad pude apreciar eso por la poca luz que se colaba de la puerta abierta detrás de mi.

me invadió la curiosidad por ver lo demás que había en esa habitacion, toque las paredes para ver si encontraba algún interruptor, pero al parecer no había ninguno así que me seguí moviendo en busca de alguna vela o algo que me pudiese brindar luz pero no logre encontrar nada, por suerte recordé la lamparita que llevaba de adorno en mi llavero la saque de mi pantalón y las llaves hicieron un leve tintineo metálico cuando se golpearon entre si; la tome y la encendí, la luz que daba era muy tenue pero suficiente para no tropezar con nada, por lo menos no estaría en total oscuridad eso ya era ganancia tener un poco de luz.

Pude ver sobre un mueble un libro parecia muy fuera de lugar.

con las tapas color verde oscuro, las orillas raspadas, el tono amarillento que se veía en los costados me decían que era viejo,obviamente como todo lo que encontré en esa casa.

Tome el libro entre mis manos, lo desenpolve y lo acerque un poco ami cara, reconocí un olor como a perfume de caballero con toques de humedad junto con el olor del cuero de las tapas, lo aleje para hacer ojo critico a los demás detalles.

En el libro había un lindo adorno muy bien hecho que llamaba la atención, en el centro tenia un emblema al parecer se trataba de un hermoso dibujo de ying y el yang pero mas rebuscado, enlazado con dos bellos dragones chinos en medio dos espadas al parecer ancestrales, y detalles en color dorado, debajo tenia algunas letras que ya por el tiempo eran casi imposibles de leer, de las pocas que pude reconocer vi que eran en otro idioma o al menos así parecía, forzando un poco la vista reconocí las letras Li, lo mas seguro es que se trataba de un apellido.

Quise abrirlo para explorar el contenido pero me di cuenta de que en el costado tenia un pequeño pero resistente candado de color dorado, me desanime un poco al saber que no podría ver que se escondía dentro de las paginas de ese libro, pero pronto como una corriente me llego la grandiosa idea de que si el libro estaba aqui tal vez la llave también lo estaría así que tome la lamparita y segui mi busqueda para ver si encontraba algo que me ayudase a abrir el libro o algo mas que me llamase la atencion.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por la habitacion tratando de encontrar algo que me diera pistas de quien habia vivido en ese lugar alguna vez y como es que nadie al parecer tenia idea de que este lugar existia, quise ver lo que envolvia todo ese lugar, tenia muebles que aun estando viejos a simple vista se puede decir que son de una exquisita calidad y además caros, decidí recargarme un momento en una de las paredes para tener una mejor panorama de toda la habitación que después de recorrer me parecía muy grande.

recosté mi cuerpo en el frio concreto que me dio la impresión de estar pintado de de un color verde tenue, al apoyar una de mis manos en la pared sentí algo con una textura rugosa rápidamente me quite y apunte mi lamparita hacia ese punto y pude avistar varios pedazos de madera uno encima de otro cubriendo algo como si de una ventana o puerta se tratase, como es que no me habia dado cuenta antes, lo raro es que estaba sellada como si alguien hubiese querido dejar dentro algo para que nadie lo pudiera ver o eso me imagine yo.

Me dio igual al fin y al cabo nada tengo que ver yo con esta casa si era un poco egoista pero no hiba a destruir nada asi que dudo que haga daño mirar un poco, comenze a quitar lo que podia de madera con algo de esfuerzo las tablas no estaban tan deterioradas y no tan podridas como yo pense en ese momento pero si la casa era tan vieja por que las tablas no lo parecian,definitivamente tenian menos tiempo de colocadas ami parecer deberian estar casi callendose solas pero entonces por que estaban costando algo de esfuerzo para quitar? Definitivamente si no había polvo en la perilla, la mesa estaba limpia, el sofá descubierto y tablas no muy viejas... alguien ha estado aquí.

Como sea decidi que seria mejor no pensar mucho en eso y segui trabajando en deshacerme de los obstaculos que habia en mi camino, en el momento en que quite el ultimo pedazo de madera, tome de nuevo la lampara y di un poco de luz hacia el punto que habia despejado, otra puerta o si genial parece que hoy era el dia de descubrir puertas que llaman la atencion de sakura.

Pues ya que, de nuevo estaba alli y si al abrir la otra nada habia pasado no tenia por que pasar nada con esta claro que no, asi que abri la puerta y me adentre en la habitacion descubierta di luz y aprecie varios estantes llenos con libros, algunos muebles entre ellos un sofa muy grande de esos que son para una sola persona y cofresitos de madera, me acerque al los estantes para hojear un poco los libros y ver de que se trataban.

Tome uno que tenia las tapas de color rojo y lo abri en una pagina al azar comenze a leer un poco pero me lleve tremenda decepcion al ver que estaban en un idioma que no entendia asi que lo puse de nuevo en su lugar, me dirigi hacia uno de los cofres que habia visto hace un momento sobre una mesita, lo vi y trate de abrirlo parecia estar algo atorado asi que hice un poco mas de fuerza, y de un tiron logre abrirlo, mire hacia adentro eran unos pergaminos los tome con miedo a que se deshicieran en mis manos, los desenrrolle con cuidado y leei su contenido con detenimiento tratando de comprender cada una de las palabras solo palabras aun en ese idioma desconocido para mi.

Exactamente que era una carta, una predicción, un poema? De que demonios hablaba , como sea deje el pergamino en su lugar y continue viendo lo demas que me parecia interesante despues de algun rato que llevaba alli me senti muy cansada, un peso sobre mi espalda y ganas de dormir, asi que decidi sentarme un ratito en algun sillon de los que habia visualize uno quite la sabana y la puse a un lado el sillon apesar de lo viejo me parecio bueno para descanzar me acomode en el , de un momento a otro y sin pensarlo cerre mis ojos y comenze a hechar la cabeza un poco hacia atras para descansarla sentia un gran peso y sin querer me quede dormida.

Pronto todo lo que pude ver fue penumbra no sabia ni donde ponerme sin sentir que me tiraba a un precipicio, con cuidado moví un pie y palpe un poco para asegurar que hubiese un lugar en donde pararme me encontraba sumamente asustada, estaría soñando? La verdad no lo sé pero el temor que sentía era demasiado real, pero pronto toda la oscuridad que me había envuelto después de caer en los brazos de Morfeo se transformó en una imagen.

Algunos hombres en un salon manteniendo una conversacion no lograba escuchar nada pero podiar ver que todos tenia una expresion de molestia y preocupacion en sus rostros paracian tener un acalorada discucion sobre algo de importacia, pronto la imagen se transformo de nuevo ahora habia un parque y cerca de un arbol se encontraba de cerezo se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro como la noche con la mirada perdida en la nada pronto me comenze a acercar con intencion de ver si podia ver algun rostro conocido en ella, al momento en que comenze a avanzar se dio cuenta de mi precencia se acomodo mejor mirando hacia mi mirandome de una manera penetrante y me sonrio a pesar de estar sonriendo su sonrisa jamas llego a sus preciosos ojos lo unico que pude ver en ellos fue mucha tristesa y sufrimiento.

Se hacerco con paso lento pero seguro, se paro frente a mi, levanto una de sus palidas y delicadas manos y la coloco en una de mis mejillas su toque era frio y me erizo cada uno de los bellos de mi cuerpo volvio a sonreir tiernamente pero con un expresion de tristesa y ruego me dijo "ayudalo" pronto senti como jalaban el aire fuera de mis pulmones y todo alrededor de mi desaparecio

Como si me estuviera ahogando y con un sobresalto desperté tratando de jalar todo el aire que pude, había sido solo un sueño.

Cuando me tranquilize mire a mi alrededor , me di cuenta de que aun estaba en esa casa , levante mi mano pera ver la hora en mi reloj y me asuste ya habian pasado varias horas desde que habia salido de mi casa,algo desesperada me levante deje todo como estaba, cubri los muebles con las sabanas y sali de la habitacion solo llevandome conmigo el libro que tenia candado

tratando de recordar por donde habia llegado me dirigi hacia donde pense que estaria la salida pronto a mi mente llego el momento de la tarde en que me quise ir y termine mas horas de las esperadas en esa Casa, de nuevo comenze a hacercarme poco a poco y mirando a todos lados me di cuenta de que todo estaba en orden me dirigi ala puerta de salida, mi alma sintio gran alivio al momento de llegar suspire y mire hacia atras decidi que volveria al dia siguiente igual faltaban unas semanas para volver al colegio y no tenia nada que hacer en mi propio hogar, tal vez aqui podria ser un buen lugar para pasar tiempo, hay cosas interesantes.

Avance y llegue fuera de la casa me sorprendi al ver que el sol se estaba escondiendo, ya era tarde y debia volver rapido a mi casa seguro tomoyo ya esta buscando hasta debajo de las piedras y aun me faltaba atravesar todo el camino a casa que es muchisimo como dije las casa estan muy lejos unas de otras y de noche ningun lugar es muy seguro segui mi camino apurando mis pasos , de nuevo reconoci ese olor, viejo y humedo, como el que tiene el libro que llevo entre mis manos sin darme cuenta de esa precencia de ojos ambares que me mira atentamente y pronto sera un tormento para todos mis sentidos...

Esa casa esconde demasiadas cosas eso no me queda duda alguna, aunque no estoy segura que tanto me podria gustar que cosas esconde, segui caminando rapido por el camino que me llevaria de regreso sin notar que alguien me seguia... una hora depues llegue a casa me encerre y corri ami habitacion tirandome sobre mi cama y pensando que esa habia sido mi aventura del dia o eso crei yo lo que no sabia es cuantos problemas me traeria luego.

Fuera de la casa se encontraba un chico de mirada ámbar y cabello desordenado castaño oscuro

-"así que esa es la elegida este asunto sera interesante"-

dio la vuelta y se fue..

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong> bueno aquí está corregido el segundo capítulo, esperó que no les aburra mucho pero como saben es el comienzo de la historia cuando comencé no sabia ni de que seria mi historia pues bueno ahora si la tengo muy clara y creo que sera algo interesante espero que crean lo mismo.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado sé que siendo el primer capítulo tan corto no haya demasiados, pero de verdad los que ya están valen muchísimo para mí. También quiero avisar que he publicado rápido estos capítulos por qué ya los tenia solo era cuestión de arreglarlos después del tercero ira un poco más lento pero seguro claro.

**Hasta luego ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Detras de la puerta**

by: vmi5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen son de las grandiosas chicas de CLAMP la historia es completamente mía.**

**-personaje hablando-**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad, solo eso una profunda y desconocida oscuridad en donde no hay no hay salidas no hay nada ...nada... eso siento, nada?... no, lo que yo siento es odio. Uno, muy grande.<p>

No veo nada y después la misma imagen de siempre una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y mirada pura y gentil, ella pasea bajo un hermoso cerezo, una imagen tras otra buenos momentos, sonrisas , calidez y después... terror, un gran sufrimiento, lagrimas.

Ella, sus largos cabellos negros esparcidos en desorden por el suelo, su mirada ya no es gentil ni pura ya no me ve con amor o ternura, ahora es vacia, fria, esta muerta...lloro, por que esa mujer es mi madre.

-mierda-

como siempre despierto empapado en sudor y con ese sentimiento por que de nuevo ese sueno ese maldito sueno en el que solo veo las imagenes de felicidad con ella y después de como me la arrebataron esos malditos...pero de nuevo me prometeré que voy a liquidarlos lo haré una y otra vez hasta que lo haya hecho, van a pagar por lo que hicieron, pagaran con sangre.

Miro el reloj y este marca las 8:00 am es una buena hora, así que me levanto, me dirijo ala cocina, mientras me preparo algo de comer pienso que lo mejor es salir...necesito estar ocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>PVO- Sakura-<strong>

Parece que van a echar abajo la puerta eso solo puede significar que...

-mierda... es Tomoyo-

estoy en problemas, me va a asesinar! Baje corriendo las escaleras para para abrir de una buena vez y tuve mucho miedo.. que cosas estará pensando hacerme, debí llamarle y me quede dormida! Como pude ser tan tonta, me regañe a mi misma, abrí la puerta y en ese mismo instante cayó un peso sobre mi.

-aamm, Tommy me aplastas-

-Sakurita sabes lo preocupada que estaba! Por poco llamo a la policía, pero Chibata me convenció de no hacerlo y se quedo vigilando hasta que regresaste-

mi prima me reprendió con sus ojos llorosos y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que sentirme culpable.

Por cierto chibata es el guarda espaldas principal de Tomoyo un muchacho algunos anos mayor que nosotras, muy bien parecido de ojos azules y cabello rubio, es muy gentil y casi lo consideramos como un hermano mayor. No se si lo mencione antes pero mi tía Sonomi Daidouji es dueña de una cadena de tiendas, fabricas etc. De juguetes y si tiene mucho dinero y muy poco tiempo, su unica hija y heredera es Tomoyo, lamentablemente estan juntas rara vez por que Sonomi esta de viaje y es por eso que esta siempre conmigo somos compañía una de la otra.

-creo que le debo una disculpa a chibata-

-no te preocupes Sakurita a el no le molesta-

-en este momento lo unico que deberia preocuparte es el como pagaras lo de ayer-

-Tomoyo.. porfavor no-

suplique haciendo ojos de cachorrito pero Tomoyo no me escucho, decidio que castigarme seria mejor y los castigos de ella son tortura...ponerme veinte cambios de ropa y accesorios hasta que alguno le convence y despues de eso llevarme al escenario del dia para una sesion de fotos con su camarita, apesar de que llevamos bastante tiempo con estos "castigos" aun no puedo acostumbrarme, a muchas chicas les gustaria pero ami no.

Asi que me tomo del brazo y me llevo casi arrastrando hasta la puerta por lo que solo tuve tiempo de tomar mis llaves , mi ipod y salir corriendo, gracias a Kami me duche y cambie antes de que Tomoyo llegara.

Un rato despues ya estabamos en casa de mi prima.

-Sakura por favor pruebate este vestido-

-pero Tommy ya van como quince cambios-

-y faltan mas, lo sabes Saku!-

-aaawww Tommy porfavor ya noo!-

-date vuelta y dejame verte-

-por Kami te queda precioso!-

dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos , sigo sin esntender por que hace eso.

El vestido que me dio Tommy es de estilo griego-romano pero corto, bastante arriba de la rodilla, drapeado, sin mangas, color salmon, de verdad que el vestido es lindisimo y los accesorios dorados solo lo hacen resaltar mas, mi prima rizo tan solo las puntas de mi cabello que ya esta algo largo.

-te tomare mil fotos!-

mi prima seguía diciendo ese tipo de cosas y dando vueltas a mi alrededor, así que yo solo pude resignarme salimos de su "casa" (es decir mansión) caminamos hasta el parque pingüino que se encuentra bastante cerca de la zona allí jugábamos cuando eramos mas pequeñas.

Caminamos un rato recorriendo el parque hasta que encontramos un lugar que fue del agrado de mi prima para fotografiarme.

-vamos Saku aquí parece un buen lugar para las fotos-

-Saku?-

-hey que te pasa? Sakura-

-na..nada Tommy me quede pensando-

y era cierto pensaba en el libro y aquella casa ese si me parece un buen lugar para las fotos. Habia pasado ya un buen rato desde que habiamos comenzado con las fotos y yo ya me estaba cansando.

-ok. Sakurita con esta terminamos-

-por fin ya me canse de posar, quedaron bien?-

-lo dudas? Sabes que son preciosas siempre-

-hahahaha claro Tommy como tu digas, tu eres la fotógrafa-

comenzamos a caminar para ir a comprar un helado había una cafetería enfrente del parque así que no dirigimos allá, Tomoyo pidió un helado de vainilla y yo pedí uno de cereza que es mi sabor favorito y mientras pagábamos comence a divagar, como siempre y no note el momento en que Tomoyo se quedo conversando con el amable hombre de la cafetería y yo comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el parque pensando por segunda vez en el día sobre la mansión y el sueno sobre la mujer junto a su suplica... que retumbaba en mi cabeza... ayudalo por favor ayudalo..

-ouch!-

fue allí cuando por fin salí de mi letargo y mire hacia el frente donde lo único que vi fue una chaqueta negra con una mancha de color rosa, rosa cereza.

-lo...lo s..siento-

apenas pude articular eso en voz muy baja y levante la cabeza con mucha vergüenza sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de seguro estaba mas roja que un tomate... Kami, por que soy tan torpe?

-mira por donde caminas niña-

me respondió una voz grave y con tono muy cortante y lo único que paso por mi mente fue que nunca había escuchado una voz tan sexy y que le acababa de tirar mi helado encima a un dios griego.

Maldita mancha de helado, maldita distracción, maldita torpeza !.

-boba-

fue cuando lo mire a los ojos...sus ojos... yo los he visto antes.

-yo...-

se siguió de largo sin dejarme terminar mi serie de balbuceos y lo único que pude hacer fue girarme y mirar a ese chico marcharse.

-era guapisimo-

-si-

-y le acabas de tirar el helado encima-

-lo se, soy una idiota-

-así empiezan muchas historias de amor-

-eso no sucede en la vida real Tomoyo-

seguí caminado... y esta vez si puse atención en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>PVO-Syaoran-<strong>

esa chica es bastante distraida y definitivamente es la misma que estuvo en la mansion al parecer si es Sakura Kinomoto. Es ella a quien me dijeron que buscara pero no creo que sepa nada, aunque es curioso que encontrara la mansion sin saber nada de ella, aunque se ve demasiado inocente y boba no se en que podría servir, tendré que observarla mas.

Baje la mirada y note en mi chaqueta una viscosa mancha rosada , saque un pañuelo de el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y limpie los restos de helado.

Y esta es mi chaqueta favorita.

-boba-

masculle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Sakura-<strong>

estas ultimas tres semanas he estado frecuentando la mansión y aunque no he buscado mas información sobre lo que sucedió en el lugar , voy a pasar largas horas allí, me gusta ese lugar tiene mucha tranquilidad y es bonita de alguna manera lo viejo de esa casa no opaca su hermosura aunque de igual modo cuando estoy ahí siento algo extraño como cuando de que definitivamente algo sucedió pero no me da miedo.

Pronto volveremos ala escuela y estoy algo animada pues estoy abriéndome a la posibilidad de hacer algunos amigos mas estoy segura de que a mi y a Tommy nos hace falta algo de compañía extra, aun así creo que este sera un año interesante.

Acostada en mi cama pensado en las cosas que podría hacer debes en cuando retumba la suplica de la mujer..sus ojos me atrapan y su voz es un susurro insistente y triste...pienso, como podría ayudar a alguien?...si yo necesito ayuda también.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA: <strong>hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve algunos asuntos que atender y después como todos saben se atravesaron las fechas festivas, pero ya aquí de nuevo con ustedes.

espero que todos tengan un **feliz 2012** y yo por mi parte comenzare el año continuando la historia

espero que les guste tanto el capitulo como la historia y como deseo de año nuevo quisiera pedirles que por favor comenten que les parece el capitulo y si tienen dudas, o algún comentario positivo o negativo **(de forma constructiva por favor n.n) **me lo hagan saber y con gusto les contestare.

Por cierto también quiero comentar que he visto que varios autores dejan nombres de canciones y artistas de los que se inspiran para un capitulo, y gracias a eso he encontrado música que me gusta y es una buena manera de compartir algo sobre nosotros y yo como muchos aquí también me inspiro con música así que comenzare a dejar aquí abajo el nombre de la canción y artista que me inspiro, por si les anima buscarla aveces no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pero pues que se yo a mi me funciona.

**CANCION: sober **

**ARTISTA: pink**

**Kisses n.n**

**bye bye.**


End file.
